The Quest for the Lost Mushroom
The third Season 30 episode. Mario tells Phineas and Ferb about the legend of the lost mushroom in Danville. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz and Bowser fire up the combanation of Inators and use it to stop Phineas and Ferb. Episode Summary Part 1 One day, in the backyard, Phineas and Ferb are playing with their baseball launchers. Waluigi thinks he gets a home run, but Diddy Kong uses the joystick and gets him out. Wario is reminded of Mario Superstar Baseball and Mario Super Sluggers. Wario tells Phineas about the games, so Phineas and Ferb would like to try using Mario elements to play with baseball launchers. But Mario realizes something. Mario tells Phineas and Ferb about the lost mushroom of Danville. With its power, Mario could easily defeat Bowser with the slightest touch. Perry overhears this, secretly turns into an agent, and shows Monogram the event on his watch. Monogram says to tag along with his owners. Phineas lets Perry go. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Toad, and Donkey Kong offer to go. Daisy offers a game of baseball launchers. Irving comes and wants to join. Toadette says, "Sure." Meanwhile, with Doofenshmirtz and Bowser... Doofenshmirtz still can't beleive Perry hasn't shown up yet. Just then, Bowser hears a loud "WA-ZAM!" Bowser sees that Bowser Jr. is playing Rabbids Go Home. He beat a level. Doofenshmirtz finds out something from Norm. Norm tells Doof and Bowser that Phineas, Ferb, and Mario are on a quest for a mushroom. Doofenshmirtz tells Bowser to get the Inator ready. Meanwhile, Bowser gets Bowser Jr. out of the lounger. "Papa! I was in the middle of Malcom in the Middle!" cries Bowser Jr. The Inator fires, and is headed for Jeremy's house. ZAP! Jeremy was zapped and knocked out cold. "Interesting," said Bowser as a looked at a monitor. Then, Doofenshmirtz thinks Perry doesn't want to be his nemisis again. Bowser Jr. tells him to can it and dance randomly. Doofenshmirtz didn't want to dance. He wanted to... Wait! Perry was with the boys and Mario! Doofenshmirtz aimed and... Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb got Isabella to come. They headed off to the forests of Danville. Ferb says something about how the quest will go. Part 2 Phineas shoves away leaves, Toad ducks under prickly vines, Ferb uses a fancy tool to cut away Venus Fly Traps. Fianlly, after some time, they make to the sacred grounds. It was Camp Phineas and Ferb. "Camp?" questions Phineas. "Camp?" questions Bowser. Doof declares they're going "camping." Norm gets excited. Doof tells Norm he didn't actually mean it. "That darn robot," said Bowser Jr. They head off with the Inator safely packed. Meanwhile, Peach looks inside a cave, wonderinng if the mushroom is there. Isabella and Yoshi offer to go inside the cave. Norm reports to Doofenshmirtz that a girl and dinosaur went into the cave. Bowser tells everyone to hurry up so they can get their butts to camp. Donkey Kong is munching on a banana nervously, when Yoshi comes out with a mushroom. Yes! Victory! But then, Doofenshmirtz, Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Norm show up. Perry turns into an agent, knowing Phineas and Ferb know he's an agent. He fights the doctor, robot, and Koopas. Then, after using a Smash Ball for a Final Smash, everyone was defeated. (No, not the good guys.) Phineas Ferb, Isabella, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Toad, and Donkey Kong cheer for Perry. Everyone hugs Perry. Then they go home. "That was a fail, papa," says Bowser Jr. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Phineas: "Aren't you a bit grouchy to play baseball?" *Wario: "Who are you talking to, man?" *Phineas: "Er, you..." Ferb's Line Part 1: "Well, let's hope the mission goes well." Part 2: "Good job, Perry!" Whatcha' Doin? Phineas Perry's enterance to lair None Evil Jingle None Errors *Although Phineas and Ferb forgot Perry was an agent, they know *Norm doesn't even know Yoshi's name, even though he did in Yoshi's Crisis Continuity *Phineas and Ferb use the baseball launchers (The Chronicles of Meap) *The phrase "That darn robot" is a reference taken from That Darn Fiance (Across the 2nd Dimension, Tour de Ferb) *The Venus Fly Traps are the same ones from "Candace's Big Day" *Phineas and Ferb return to camp (Get that Bigfoot Outta My Face) Mario Continuity *The baseball games are brought up (Mario Superstar Baseball, Mario Super Sluggers) Allusions *'Super Mario Bros.': A big part of the season *'Malcolm in the Middle': Bowser Jr is watching this *'Rabbids Go Home': Bowser Jr plays this game *'Chowder': The line "Wa-zam" was said as a catchphrase in an episode of the show Category:Fanon Works